The present invention relates to accessory trays and more particularly to an accessory tray for use when mounted on a tripod.
In the use of a tripod, whether the camera is photographic, movie, or video, numerous accessories are required by the operator. To date, a separate table had to be used to hold such accessories whether lenses for a photographic camera, a monitor for a video camera, or any other item needed with the equipment on the tripod. Having such accessories readily available on the tripod, particularly with an accessory tray having features which make it especially adaptable for use with the activities for which a tripod is used, is a great advantage.
The novel features which are considered as characteristic of the invention are set forth with particularity in the appending claims. The invention itself, however, as to its construction and obvious advantages will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiment when read with the accompanying drawings.